


Having to Sneak Around

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [3]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee pays Harry a visit in the middle of the night</p><p> </p><p>1_million_words_bingo<br/>prompt: sneaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having to Sneak Around

Lee quietly opened the door to Harry's cabin and closed it just as quietly behind him. They'd had so many guests on board Seaview that there had been no way for him and Harry to spend any time together. 

"Lee?" 

He smiled at Harry's groggy voice. He should have known better than to try and sneak in on his lover. "Yes," he answered as he came closer to the bunch.

"Join me lad. I've missed you."

Lee stripped out of his uniform, laying it neatly on the nearby chair, and slipped into bed. Sighing contentedly as Harry's arms embraced him.


End file.
